This invention relates to a device for simulation of a projected images. More particularly, this invention relates to a device which is used to view a picture or writing to be photographed on a slide film or a frame of a motion picture film (hereinafter referred as a "projection film") for the purpose of determining whether or not the photographed image on the projection film will, upon being projected on a screen by a projector, produce a picture discernible or writing legible by the viewers.
In the production of slides, motion pictures, etc., the size of pictures or writing (hereinafter referred as a "photographic image") within the frames must be determined to ensure that the photographic image, on being projected on a screen, will produce a projected image with clarity enough for pertinent details thereof to appear readily discernibly or legibly. This determination of size requires considerable experience and know-how. This is evidenced by the fact that a number of special books have been published concerning this technique. For a person who lacks experience and know-how, however, it is no easy thing to use these techniques in accordance with the instructions given in a book. Particularly, where a similar example is not specifically illustrated, an inexperienced person will be compelled to use the trial-and-error method.
Cameras, projectors, and other photographic equipment have come into such wide use that even amateurs frequently make and project motion-picture films. Among these are scientific researchers who produced their own slides or films for technical reports. It is only natural that such people should desire a device that would allow them to easily produce slides and motion pictures which when projected show the pertinent data, figures etc. in a size clearly readable and discernible by the audience.